Absolution
by Klarinette-18
Summary: The conclusion for my T/S fic, the previous two chapters being "3 Libras" and "Echoes". Enjoy.


**Title: **Absolution

**Author: **rocknroll_gbye

**Word count: **1,341

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Toki/Skwisgaar, Murderface

**Rating: **PG-13 for swearing, I guess.

**Summary: **The third installment of my T/S fic—the conclusion. Skwisgaar wakes up in the morning, only marginally hung over, but is confused to find that Toki is furious with him. Fits are thrown.

**Warnings: **Swearing, slash (mild, not smutty), try not to choke on the fluff.

**Comments: **I wanted there to be smut, but I just couldn't get to it. Feel free to write your own, if you like… maybe it's because it's 4:30 in the goddamn morning… _ maybe.

**Disclaimer: **Dey amn't mine characters… dey ams belongs to Brendon Smalls and Tommys Blacha.

I woke up a little earlier than I normally do. It wasn't for lack of trying to sleep in; my mind and body were simply awake and ready to go, despite feeling somewhat sore and dehydrated from the night before. He was the first thing on my mind (aside from, "Fuck, I need water, and I need it right now"), so I decided not to wait any longer. I got myself up, put on a pair of black pajama pants, rinsed out my mouth, and headed for Toki's bedroom. This early in the morning, no one was around to bother or question me, so I picked up my stride and started running. I opened the door as quietly as I could, noticing that there were no lights on inside. I tip-toed across the floor and felt my way over to the bed. I gently patted the blanket to make sure I wasn't about to crush him, and climbed under it. I took a deep breath and smiled, but I was quickly becoming aware of the fact that I was alone in the bed. I stretched out my arm and started to paw around, not feeling another body—only cold sheets. Where was Toki?

Confused, I reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, realizing that I was lying in a made bed, without a trace of Toki having been there in at least a little while. So odd that he'd have already gotten up and left. Disappointed, I left the room again, and went back to my own to take a shower.

That shower was exactly what I'd needed, feeling worlds better afterward. I was feeling more energetic now, and decided to try and find Toki. I was surprised to find him in the living room with Murderface, watching something about war or fighting or whatever it was. He hadn't heard me come in the room, so I cleared my throat and grinned, expecting at least a 'good morning'.

"Schup," Murderface said, obviously annoyed that my sound had sent a small ripple through his attention span.

"How ams everybodies doingks today?" I asked, which sounded ridiculous coming out of my mouth, but I'd panicked and said the first thing I could think of, since Toki hadn't so much as looked at me yet. Something was wrong.

Muderface chuckled, his eyes never flickering from the television, "Not asch bad asch Nathan and Picklesch. I heard schomeone wretschin' in the can thisch mornin'."

"Ja, uh… dey was pretty fuckeds up."

"I think Nathan wasch nailin' a girl all night… didn't schleep much. Probably feelsch like schit."

I hadn't taken my eyes off of Toki, so I saw when he slumped lower in his seat, a look of annoyance slowly crossing his face. I was really starting to panic now. I couldn't think of anything I'd done to piss Toki off, so I started scraping for something – anything that might get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Uh…" I started, "I was t'inkings I ams goingks to records some guitars tracks, uh… just some ideas, you know… does eiders of yous wants to learns your parts for de songs? I coulds teach you de parts, uh…" Sweet fucking Odin, I sound like an idiot right now.

"I.. I don't think I wanna record today… I think I need a day off." I had completely expected that from Murderface. He was on a "takin' it easy" kick lately and hadn't so much as picked up his bass in at least a few days.

"I don'ts t'inks so, eiders. I'ms gonna go do somet'ings else," Toki finally said, standing up and heading for the door, still not making eye contact with me. He might have walked right into me if I hadn't moved out of the way. I had to get to the bottom of this. I figured he'd head back to his room, so I waited a few minutes before chasing after him.

"Kid scheemsch pisschy today," Murderface offered.

"Ja… I am noticings dis." I sat down on the couch where Toki had been sitting, still able to smell the scent of his hair against the cushion. It must have been damp, from a shower this morning whenever he got up. His pillow always smelled like he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"I'll record schtuff tomorrow… I'm just takin' it easy today, Schkwischgaar," the bass player said, putting his feet up on the table. Not that he didn't take it easy every day, but I hadn't been aiming for him to join me in the recording studio in the first place.

"Ja. You takes it easy, Moidaface… you… takes it easy…" I couldn't think anymore. I got up and left, following in Tokis footsteps. I didn't even care what Murderface thought at this point, if he thought anything of it at all.

I reached Toki's room to find the door both closed and locked. I was starting to get annoyed, unable to come up with anything I could have done in the span of fourteen hours that would warrant this silence.

"Toki!" I knocked on the door, "It ams Skwisgaar, opens de doors," as if he wouldn't recognize my voice. Idiot, Skwisgaar.

"Gos aways," he said, fairly calmly.

"No, Tokis. You ams upsets abouts somet'ings and I ams wantings to—" the door opened, revealing a thoroughly angry Norwegian.

"What's de matters, Toki?"

"What do you means 'what's de matters'? Yous lieds to me!"

"What do you means?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"I saws you, Skwisgaar. You went outs and got drunks and broughts home de sluts whats you founds at de bars, even afters you said you ams dones wit' dems! You lieds!"

Oh shit… that must have been him, that sound I'd heard before going into my room. That must have looked really bad. He must be hurt... he must be so pissed at me, "Toki—" I went to hug him.

"No! You ams a liar, Skwisgaar."

I took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I woulds nevers lies to you," slowly bringing my lips to touch his.

Not surprisingly, he pushed away, "Don'ts be doing dats!"

"Toki, please listens to me?" I reached my arm out for him, hoping the distance between us would begin to shrink again.

He frowned and huffed, "You gots one chance. Bes completeslies honest."

I smiled a little, still in slight disbelief that he thought I could do something like that to him, "Yes, I wents to de bars wit' Nat'an and Pickle. Yes, you saw me bringks home de sluts. Whats you didn't sees was dat I was drunks, and—"

"Dis amn't very cons-vinc-kings, Skwsigaar."

"Please listens…" I might have kissed him again, to reassure him, if I wasn't sure he'd have punched me in the face, "I was drunks, and dey broughts me backs to mine room, but dats whats all dats happened. I said I was tireds and dat they should gos. I nevers touched eider of dems goils." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my feet, unsure of whether or not I was ready to see Toki's reaction to my horrible story, as true as it may be. "I woulds never hurts yous. I mades you dat promise, and I meants it." I absently rubbed my arm… please believe me…

"You swears you didn'ts sleeps wit' dem?"

"I swears to you, Toki. I swears to yous, to Odin… I nevers touched dem."

He looked at me for a long time, looked down while he thought for a moment, and then… I knew everything was fine – his arms were around my shoulders and his lips were crushed against mine. He knew I was telling the truth. He knew I'd never hurt him. He actually believed it now.

"I knew it hads to be a misunderstandsdings." He smiled and nuzzled into my chest, "_Jeg elskar deg_," he whispered.

"Ja… I knows, Toki," I smiled and kissed his forehead, holding him tightly against my body, "_Jag älskar dig_."


End file.
